Story of Robert
by rdurr58
Summary: this is a story about a kid who found out he was a saiyan in a very hard way. how will he adapt? read to find out


Story of Robert

Ok, so I'm going to start my story when I was fourteen years old. I know I'm missing a lot of stuff but trust me, everything before this is boring.

It all started when I figured out that I was not from this planet. It was late in the afternoon, and I was walking home from the park. I had just finished playing football and I was really sore. As I walked up the front steps to the porch I noticed something very strange. My front door was wide open.

I was just standing there looking at the door wondering what happened when I heard a high pitched scream. But it wasn't a scream of physical pain, it was more like a cry of anger. Then everything around me started shaking.

Remembering that my mom and little brother was in there I dashed up the steps and ran into the living room. What I saw in there was the weirdest thing I ever saw. The first thing that caught my eye was this really fat thing. It was bright pink and its skin looked like it had the consistency of bubble gum. His face was really pushed together and it spoke like a child.

The thing next to it looked like an overgrown frog. Its skin was green and really brittle looking. It had a long robe on with a black "M" on his forehead. But that isn't what held my attention. What held my attention was my mom.

I wouldn't have recognized it was her if it wasn't for the fact that she was shielding my little brother, Zach. Her facial structure was the same but everything else about her was different. She was way buffer than I'm used to seeing her. She was also floating off the ground. Her hair was usually choppy and black with a bang on the front, but now it has blond and sticking straight up.

"Buu hurry up and kill her before she alerts the rest of her kind on this planet where she is." The frog dude said to the pink monster which must be Buu.

My mom looked taken aback by this. So much so that she sank back down to the ground. "Babidi you mean to tell me there are still some of us left." She asked the frog looking man who must be Babidi.

"Well of course there still some of you around, your race is very stubborn that way" Babidi said in a hushed voice. Then a sadistic look crossed his face and he added with an evil smirk "not like you will be meeting them anytime soon." He paused for little as if in thought. Then he finally said "Buu, since I'm feeling especially treacherous today I think you should kill the boy first. Make sure the monkey bitch is alive to see him die. Make sure it is a very long death." With that Buu hit my mom so fast that I could barely keep track of it. She went flying through the wall. Then he grabbed Zach by both arms and lifted him into the air. I know I should've done something but I was frozen with terror. As Buu picked Zach up he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Then my mom got up from the wall and came flying towards Buu. She moved fast but she wasn't fast. Right before she got there Buu tore Zach's arms completely out of their sockets. The screams were so horrible that they still haunt me till this very day.

As Zach's body fell to the floor Buu punched him straight through the chest. Buu's arm was covered in the red glossy blood of my brother. The sight of this made really angry. My pulse started to quicken and I started to clinch my fist. Next thing I know anger floods through my body. It even makes it look like wind blew though my hair but I'm pretty sure that was only in my mind.

Buu looked up as if he could feel the anger coming off me. When we made eye contact it was the single scariest moment in my life. My mom noticed that he was looking at something else and got angry. Not because he was looking at me, whom she didn't seem to notice I was there, but because he wasn't paying attention to her anymore. As quick as lightning she punched him so hard that her arm went straight through his face. I was expecting to see a whole bunch of purple blood but instead her fist just went straight clean through his head. When she pulled her hand from his face there was giant hole in his face. Buu hadn't even moved an inch. He just turned the hole in face to face towards me.

He started to clinch his body as if in concentration. Suddenly his face was back the same way it was before as if nothing happened. Suddenly he appeared behind my mom and hit her hard at the base of her neck and I instantly knew she was paralyzed.

In that instant my anger was at its boiling point. The images of my little brother being ripped apart, his blood staining this pink monster's hands, of my mom lying on the floor paralyzed probably dying. I just couldn't contain rage anymore. I could feel in the pit of my stomach making my whole body get hot. Some instinct deep down inside told me to let it go so I did. I let the rage pushup through my throat and guttural scream came out behind it. This scream sounded just like the one I heard before I came, the one that came from my mother. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that both Babidi and Buu were staring at me, Babidi with fear in his eyes and Buu with slight amusement. There was a third pair of eyes staring at him. They were his mother's. The way she landed her head was staring straight at him. The look in her eyes was not the look he expected. It wasn't shame for not helping earlier, or fear for what they were facing, but instead it was pride. The look said it all, she was happy that I finally found my hidden power, but she wanted me to try and get away from these monsters until I got stronger and could fight better. Her last words were "Robert I love you!"

With one last look at my mom's dying face, and I left.


End file.
